we can get through this
by devilxinxdisguise
Summary: miley joins her brother and best frined at hogwarts after years of pleading with her parents Dumbledore is shocked when she gives him the weird answer and trouble looms for draco


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters used in this**

**It isn't going to be exactly like Harry Potter as you shall see:]**

**Miley's p.o.v**

Me and Harry Potter yeah right. I'm Miley Stewart daughter of Robby ray and Leticia Stewart. Two very powerful wizards they made Hogwarts. Then there's my brother Oliver. We never used to be close at all then he went to Hogwarts and we became extremely close we wrote all the time. My parents are meant to decide who goes to what house but they decided I could so I've chosen all of them and now I'm choosing mine. Mom wants me to be in Gryffindor and use my magic to get red of Voldemort and evil people like that. She also wants me to get with Harry Potter like I said at the beginning yeah right. My dad also wants me to be in Gryffindor but to get together with Ron Weasley better but NO! I've already decided I'm going with Oliver we both wrote about it and its happening.

It's the beginning of the new term and new people are arriving but instead of the sorting hat saying their houses I'm doing it personally. Then I'm putting on my robes. I'm currently lying in Ollie's pocket and he's sitting on the train with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Why I was lying in his pocket I hear you ask. Well I wasn't allowed to be seen and I had no way of getting here. I also had two small suitcase's they where bigger but also got shrinked down. Mine and Oliver's. His had a big "O" symbolising Oliver he was going to change it later and mine was plain for the time being. Listening into their conversation wasn't that bad. Before I was allowed to come here I spent days listening to muggle talk. If they saw someone they liked then they just spat it out and giggled about it, but they never asked them out.

Oliver's a few months older than me but we're both 17 like the others in the compartment. I had heard a lot about these three but mainly Draco. I enjoyed hearing about him. He sounded like an alright guy and good-looking and if my hearing's still working properly a very nice voice.

"So how's your sister doing then" He was talking about me Oliver must talk about me then.

"She's doing fine I hope she's feeling a bit small at the moment new year at school and all" We both laughed quietly to ourselves. I was felling a bit small at the moment. I looked up and saw Ollie looking at me out of the corner of his eye, I gave him thumbs up then mouthed to him that he should continue the conversation but Draco did that not that I'm complaining.

"Is she still at the same school? You said she moved around a lot" Wow he paid attention from what I heard he didn't.

"She's had to change again. Now she's going to a boarding school Pacific Coast Academy she said" Oliver was good he lied so naturally.

"Lilly went there until she came here said it was a rubbish school" Draco knew Lilly, well obviously she's Oliver's girlfriend.

"Yeah mi thinks' its rubbish not much room to move and you can't get a word in coz everyone's talking"

"Yep sounds like PCA…So when's Miley coming here or is she not turning to wizardry" Draco seemed eager to know this.

"Hopefully sometime soon I really miss her it's not the same" Wow that was deep Lilly was already at Hogwarts but she didn't know I was coming.

"Miley's best friends with Lilly I wonder why lil's never talks about her" O (I prefer calling him that it's easier to remember) was thinking about Lilly so would be distracted for a while. So I decided to un-distract him. Slowly I hoisted my self out of his pocket and walked along and down his robe onto the seat then across to the door. All those year's of monkey bars finally comes in handy. After I'm on the other side it's up Draco's robes and onto his head. The spell makes me light so he won't feel me but O saw me and was immediately alert as his sister was sitting on top of his best friends head playing with his hair.

**Lilly's p.o.v**

When is that stupid train getting here I want to see Ollie-pop. I haven't seen him since last term. Then I have to write to miles I wish she was here it's not the same without her that's why I don't talk about her it's very upsetting. Curse wizardry well on seconds thoughts don't it does come in handy.

I closed my eyes and a few seconds later heard the train's whistle and the wheels screech as it came to a stop. Now all I had to do was find them my brother Draco and my boyfriend Oliver. Scanning…scanning…found them why doe's O look like he needs to pee well I'm not getting in the way if he does.

"Hey sis" Draco greeted me.

"Hey Lil" Oliver said then ran of towards the head master. We stood staring after him as he handed something over to Albus then ran back.

"Sorry had to give some thing to the headmaster. Now lets go to the common room then the feast"

We all went of to out separate dorms well mine's separate from theirs because I'm female and their male but we met again about 10 minutes later to go to the feast.

i couldn't wait to hear about how mile's had been doing if only she was here.


End file.
